


When the angel fell with the demon.

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Made For Each Other, Oral Sex, Tattooed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tattooed Crowley (Good Omens), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just an ordinary day in their celestial lives.Did they know it could have happened?Well yeah maybe.Did they know it could go this far?Maybe not.Was the angel sure he really wasn't that pure?Of course he knew. How many times he found himself thinking about a naked demon was countless.





	1. How it tasted like

Right, so I though about it and I'm not a hundred percent sure I could do a proper job with that because I haven't read the book BUT...

\- Angel! ; Crowley closed the door of the book shop.

\- Yeah yes. There. ; His little hand waving from behind a shelf.

\- Still reading then? ; Crowley approached the shelf.

\- What do you think I could do else. Watching words on paper.

\- No... You really aren't good at that. Please. No. What are you reading then? ; He said, waltzing around him to read a little of the book.

\- Well I'm reading... ; He looked up; Oh please stop moving around for once. ; Aziraphale stared at Crowley' eyes and felt his cheek get pink.

Crowley only saw that it disturbed Aziraphale that he wasn't wearing his glasses, so he put them back on.

\- We're in a ... My book shop, you don't need to wear those. ; He was reading but heard the noise of Crowley' glasses.

Crowley stood, his glasses in hand, watching the little man reading with that little smile.

\- Dickens again ?

\- He is a very good writer. You can't keep hating him for that one time he made a good joke about demons.

\- It was as good as your magic tricks!

Aziraphale frowned, closed the book and went to his desk.

\- Oh no... Please Angel. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to....

\- What is said is said. ; said the little angry angel sitting at his desk.

\- Right. ; Crowley approached Aziraphale and with a note between his fingers made this little magician trick. ; There.

\- What?

\- Just read it.

\- Just so you know. You're not good at that either. ; He said, taking the note.

"You know you're the best no matter what I say. Being mean is part of demons' contract"

Aziraphale looked up and saw those yellow eyes staring at him.

\- Don't look at me with that look.

\- What look? I don't feel like I'm doing any look.

\- Oh you know perfectly you're doing the "please forgive me Angel" look.

\- Well seems like it worked. ; He smiled widely.

Crowley put his glasses on the desk and let his hand on the edge of it.

Aziraphale was reading the note again. And put his hand right next to Crowley'.

Crowley moved his hand forward and slightly stretched his finger to reach Aziraphale'. He didn't move, not like he didn't notice but like he just wanted to stay that way.

Crowley, without moving his hand, rotates around Aziraphale, to be right behind him, his jaw resting on his shoulder, moving toward Aziraphale' neck.

Aziraphale couldn't move, not like he was afraid but like he wanted to keep this moment like it was written in a book, remaining, lasting, for ever stuck between two pages.

The bell above the door rang. Clients! Really.

\- Excuse me sir. I was looking for....

\- Don't you see it's closed! ; Crowley turned to face the unwelcome.

\- A-aa-am sorry. ; the client run out, kinda scared by the red-headed demon.

\- Crowley... ; said Aziraphale reproachfully. ; you can't act like that with people.

\- But.... ; He tried to find a reason ; He.... .... You know what he did. And to me, breaking moments is enough to be sentenced to death.

\- We can still go back to it. ; Aziraphale smirked.

Crowley took Aziraphale hand and intertwined his fingers with his. He got closer to his Angel and wrapped an arm around his waist.

\- Oh please. Crowley. What if anyone sees us like that. It's really indecent for an angel and a demon.

Crowley snapped his free fingers and all the curtains went down, the door closed and locked itself. He then got to what he was doing. He brushed Aziraphale' neck with his nose and slowly kissed it. Aziraphale couldn't hold it and let a moan-like whisper escapes his lips. Crowley didn't stop and continued kissing this neck he so desperately wanted for so long.

\- Crowley... We really... Can't ; difficulty whispered Aziraphale. ; I mean we are doing it but really.... We really shouldn'... 

Crowley didn't let him finish his word by a brief kiss.

Was that it? A small taste of honey and a warm feeling. Was that what Crowley expected?

Was that it? A tender coldish kiss, a taste of whisky and cold tobacco. Was that what Aziraphale expected?

None of them knew, neither god. But was that a reason not to do it again? It was another unanswered question.

Crowley reached for Aziraphale' lips, slowly, nearly like it was burning, kissed him and unhurriedly Aziraphale answer to that tenderness. Aziraphale answer got clear when he placed his hand on his cheek, caressing the snake tattoo with his thumb and pressing his lips against his.

Crowley wanted more, obviously more. But he really didn't want to go too fast. He had to go calmly with the small angel in his arms. And, not like the situation wasn't really helping him, it seamed that Aziraphale was pressing himself against Crowley, sweetly, but enough to make it clear, narrowed the space between them.

Aziraphale, breathless, ended the kiss but gently pressed his lips against Crowley' cheek.

Crowley felt the warmth of those acts of pure love, filling the holes in his heart.

Crowley then put his hand under Aziraphale' chin and kissed his cheek. Slowly going to his neck, he made his kiss more pressing against the angel' skin. Aziraphale' hands were on Crowley' shoulders, not like he had to hold on something to stay still and control himself but... Yeah he really had to do so in order to keep his angel halo.

\- Crow-crowley? ; He tried to pronounce his name, but really, with that kind of demonic kiss, you can hardly speak.

\- What? ;he kissed him again ; Can't we cut the talking?

Aziraphale shivered at his touch, Crowley was slipping his fingers under his shirt.

\- Crowley.... Please...

\- Sorry... ; He took his fingers off and stopped kissing his neck. 

\- No... No.... It wasn't that. I mean.... That. You kissing me... was perfect. ; With his shy smile he tried to find his words; I meant... please... We could be m... maybe... Perhaps... If... If you want to.... more comfortable on the couch... ; He was blushing so hard that the difference between his white hair and his cheek looked like a vanilla - strawberry ice-cream.

\- Oh ; Crowley was, for sure, not expecting that from him. ; Well yeah we totally could. Then... After you Angel.

Aziraphale sat on the couch and Crowley... Well he is rather tall and wanted to feel him without making Aziraphale feel too forced into a sexual moment... Crowley so kneeled in front of Aziraphale who stooped to kiss him. Crowley bites his own lip.

\- You really are one cute angel. ; He then kissed him.

Cowley knew that since none of them thought it was a mistake he could kiss him as long as he could. But how far could he go?

To be continued... 


	2. When the angel fell with the demon. Part1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh really, it's just some nice and romantic smut

Aziraphale cup Crowley' face and gently kissed him.

\- It's not that I want to force you into anything... But I'd really like to have you beside me.

Crowley sat on the couch and Aziraphale took his hand, kissed the back of it and intertwined his fingers with his.

They were both looking at their hands, enjoying this little thing.

Crowley brought the hands to his lips and kissed Aziraphale'.

Aziraphale just watched him do and closed his eyes when Crowley kissed his hand again.

Crowley looked at the angel and brushed his cheek with the thumb of his free hand, it made Aziraphale look up. The angel just stared at the demon.

They got close to each other. And like the time stopped, their lips brushed against each other. Crowley let slowly his tongue slip into the kiss and Aziraphale did too. It was soft, warm and if they didn't need to breath they could stay that way, just kissing, on that couch, in this book shop, on earth.

As they were still kissing, Aziraphale put his knee on the couch, pushing softly Crowley to lie down. 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale' hips, pressing him to lay on him. But he didn't succeed. Aziraphale unbuttoned his own jacket, took off his own coat and pulled up Crowley' shirt. And got surprised by what he found under that black fabric. 

\- I would have never imagined such tattoo. ; Aziraphale was fascinated about this snake around that peculiar flaming sword. The perfect symbol of humanity, on his right ribs.

Crowley was blushing, his hands on his face to hide himself. 

\- I would have never imagined You to see it.

\- I love it. ; Aziraphale kissed it; No need to worry about what I think of it. I simply Adore it.

Crowley shivered when Aziraphale kissed him. He kissed him but not only, he filled his body with something strange, something... Spooky.

"Could it be? Nah, it's impossible. Demons can't. It's not something they do. Or at least not this powerfully." Crowley was disturbed. "I mean... It's him, so yeah it could be... But not. Love?"

Aziraphale was kissing his venter, sweet little kisses all over his tattoo and his belly, when Crowley decided to sat, he put is index finger under his chin to make him look at him. The two love birds kissed and Crowley put his legs on and around Aziraphale, he kissed him softly and started to undo the button of Aziraphale' shirt. Some golden tattoo on his shoulders appeared.

Crowley finished to unbutton the shirt and then made Aziraphale turn back. He slowly let the shirt go down, revealing golden creepers, all over his back. Crowley caressed it and kissed it. From his neck to his lower shoulders Aziraphale felt all this love Crowley put in his kisses.

Aziraphale stood up and took Crowley' hand. Crowley wrapped the angel in his arms and kissed his forehead.

The angel put his hands lower on Crowley' back and kissed his clavicles, his neck, his shoulders.  
He continued, going lower and lower. He kissed his stomach and started to undo Crowley' belt.  
Crowley bites his lips as Aziraphale unbutton his trousers and let it fall down.

Aziraphale on his knees, looked up to look at Crowley but he was looking up too.

"Am I doing it too fast? I mean it's not like we took hundreds of years to get there. Hundreds of years, flirting. And that one time we kissed each other cheek at the same time, nearly on the lips."

Aziraphale looked in front of him, he could see, underneath Crowley' boxer, this boner, waiting to be kissed. So he did, he kissed it, over the boxer. Crowley took a deep breath. The angel was slowly taking the boxer off, revealing another tattoo. There were those vine leaves. One on each side of his hips. He kissed them and looked up to see Crowley looking at him.

"Why do you keep enjoying my tattoos? They're nothing but my failures."

"And yet we met thanks to your failure and we live among them."

Aziraphale let his lips fall one more time on Crowley' boxer before he let it go down.

Aziraphale was longing for this skin. His lips were so hot after kissing Crowley' skin.

His tongue went first and as if it was natural he wrapped his lips around the head and let his feelings run all over Crowley through his tongue.

Moving around Crowley was so pleasant for him. Yet he wanted more. He wanted all he never had before. He wanted all the attention he never entirely received. He wanted all those kisses lost in th wind through the years.

He stood up kissed Crowley and pushed him on the sofa.

"I want you. I want this. I want Us to exist and stay together."

So Crowley kissed him and grab his arse. Aziraphale sat on the demon' knees, kissing him and biting his tongue.

Crowley kissed the angel' shoulders and Aziraphale pressed himself against him. He couldn't take it any longer.

So he wrapped his fingers around Crowley and let him be in himself. His breath was so heavy and yet he felt he was freshly reborn. They were moving in such osmosis. Their lips brushing their skin. Their hands caressing just the right spots. They were becoming a unique being. They were not only making love but re-creating it, between moans and kisses.

Aziraphale was holding firmly onto Crowley' shoulder as he was arching back. His other hand holding Crowley's on his heart.

"Crow-ley...." he said in two breath.

Crowley was now kissing Aziraphale' tummy. And whispered :

"Angel - I love you"

Aziraphale bowed down to reach Crowley' lips.

"I knew"

As if firework wasn't the best thing they did together there were now those bonfires in their heart and body.

Aziraphale fell in Crowley' arm and they both fell, lay in the couch. Aziraphale caressing his hair, Crowley felt like leaving a hickey on his neck.

Aziraphale miracled a blanket and they wrapped themselves in it.

"I would have never thought of you as a cuddler."


End file.
